


Brownies and Blood?

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla tries to explain why vampires need blood while Perry makes brownies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies and Blood?

Carmilla wipes some flour of her face, looking bored as Perry mixes flour, chocolate and sugar; apparently the woman gets nuts with flour.

"So Carmilla, how does this whole blood drinking thing work?" Perry asks as she adds milk to the bowl and whisks a bit too wildly.

The vampire dodges the splatter, wishing she wasn’t stuck here “Well we have to have blood to function, like humans need to to live, just we don’t need as much.”

Perry turns around sharply, splatting the vampires face with chocolate brownie mix, “Oh sorry!”

The face Carmilla made, well didn’t make was scary enough so Perry turns back around.

"So when you drink it, it spreads through your body and that helps you function?"

Licking her lips to get the mix off, Carmilla sighs “Something like that, do you know when Laura will be back?”

She was getting annoyed and impatient, not hard to do for her.

"She said she had a test then she would be back, now exactly how does it spread, the blood if you don’t have a heart beat?"

Perry began pouring the mix in a pan.

"Well I kind of breathe it into my lungs, and it spreads from there. That’s why when you all had me tied up and starving I got weak. I can survive a while without it, but then gotta have it."

"So when we did that, were we killing you?" Perry puts the pans into the oven.

Carmilla scrunches her face, “Sort of, the garlic was making it hard to do much and no blood to counteract..I would have passed out but not really died till’ much later.”

Perry moves to sit next to the dark-haired woman, “So you breathe it in and it circulates?”

Nodding Carmilla looks at the time, “Yes, only way to move it unless by a miracle I get a heartbeat again.”

She smiles weakly.

"Well that is interesting, thank you Carmilla." Perry states hopping off the counter and checking the brownies, then pulling them out to cool.

"Yeah whatever…"

"Brownie?" Perry asks shoving one in the vampires face.

Hesitantly Carmilla takes the treat, “Why did you want to know anyway?”

"Was just curious, I guess LaFontaine is rubbing off on me a bit."

"A bit…"

"Hey you two, how’s it going?" Laura asks bursting through the door, and walking over giving the vampire a quick kiss.

Smiling after the kiss Carmilla pulls her close, “Nothing much cupcake.”

"She was telling me exactly why and how the blood things with vampires work." Perry pipes up grinning.

Laura looks up at Carmilla, “How does that work Carm?”

Groaning Carmilla sighs, “Well this is how it works that I know of….”

End


End file.
